Forgiveness
by NoraArchontis
Summary: Dick finds himself apologizing for everything that happened to Damian. Damian shrugs it off.
Damian is already asleep by the time Dick arrives back home from patrolling in the city. He sighs as he enters their bedroom to shower and change to something more comfortable than his costume. Dick peels off his costume, throws it to the laundry bin before he steps into the hot shower to end his long night of protecting Gotham. Another sighs continue to escape from his lips as patrol had gone bad, and it was nearly four in the morning when he got back from being Nightwing to Richard "Dick" Grayson. On top of that, he still has to file a report to GCPD and Bruce before he can call it a night or morning, sarcastically.

He takes a deep breath and let go, repeating the motion a couple times until he is ready to get his shower and work done. No matter how much responsibility he has, all he really wants to do is to crawl to their bed and rest for as long as he can without waking his lover up. Dick knows Damian needs his sleep and rest as much as possible to recover from everything. And, he's not going to disturb him just because he finishes his nightly job late. No, no…, he tells himself. Just stop thinking and get it all done,another encouragement comes out from his tired mind.

It doesn't take long for him to shower and change into his pajamas, but it takes him a longer time to walk to the queen bed where Damian is still sleeping soundly. Dick climbs the bed gently and gets closer to his lover before kissing his temple and cuddling with him under the blanket. The younger man shifts his position and now, facing Dick as he gets closer to the warmth Dick radiated.

"You're late, Beloved." Dick finds himself smiling to the thick and heavy voice. He kisses Damian again on the forehead, brushes the messy hair from his sleep, and caresses the chubby cheeks with a smile on his face.

"Hey," Dick slowly moves to a more comfortable position to see his Damian sleep talking. "How are you feeling, baby?"

Damian cringes a little as the nickname comes out again in times like this, but he doesn't act on it as he knows the importance of it to Dick.

"I'm perfectly fine," he replies as Dick gives him another kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispers a quiet apology as the eyes in front of him begin to open slowly. Dick's breath is taken aback by the beauty, elegance, and innocence of those jade eyes – the green eyes like a gem that is uncovered in front of him.

"Beloved," Damian calls as he slowly runs his hand and fingers on Dick's arm, giving a soft squeeze as if reassuring him of something. "You're forgiven. Don't apologize anymore." He smiles, kisses Dick's shoulder as he is cuddled in his beloved's strong arms.

"Get some sleep. You must be tired," Damian's smile is blinding him. Those pure smiles that relaxes after a while along with those green jade eyes that blinked the sleepiness away just to see Dick's face… Everything Damian do just makes his heart swells with love, yet guilt at the same time.

Dick rubs his eyes with his hand as his younger lover keep looking at him with the cloud of sleepiness. It is his fault. His fault that Damian got hurt in return. His fault that Damian was stabbed in the chest – close to his heart – and Dick was closed to losing him. He almost lost him again, and all just for the safety of the world. They sacrifice everything for the safety of the world, but not for the safety of themselves. Nothing for themselves. It is always for the others – the city that bad people will always haunt.

Damian also has problem walking because of him – because Dick allowed the villains to attack him. Batman, Red Hood, and Red Robin were too distracted but Dick,Nightwing, was the closest to Robin, yet he failed to do what he needed to do. Dick failed and if he were a second late than he already was, there wouldn't be anymore Robin. Damian could have died if he were a second late. And Dick would have been the cause of his lover's death – of Damian's death.

Dick breathes, a sharp and painful breath as he watches Damian relaxes under his touch with all the bandages on him. All the wounds are two weeks' old and for the past two weeks, he has been crying every time he sees Damian relaxing with all the bandages around him. Now is just one of the many nights when he can't cry anymore as his tears have dried up while his heart is still racing and telling him how badly everything has become.

"Stop mourning, Grayson," the youngest speaks again as he cocoons himself to the warmth of his lover. "I am here, and I don't plan to leave yet."

Dick can only find himself tangled in Damian's warmth as his lover falls back to his dream state, leaving him alone to deal with the anxieties that are haunting him. He sighs as he falls to the bed with the comfort it offers to end his tiring night job. He knows there is nothing he can do now as his lover falls asleep in his arm. Asleep beautifully without any more injuries to cover his whole body and presence; Damian is asleep and relaxes like he should have been in the past twenty four years of his life.

All that is left for him to hope for – to wish for – is just his lover's health to be restored to how it previously was.

"I am sorry," Dick gently rolls over those words despite the forgiveness he had gotten. "I love you, Damian," a kiss to his lover's forehead.

"I really love you," another kiss to Damian's lips before Dick closes his eyes and sleeps with the warmth of his lover's.

Dick's only sunshine, love, warmth, and comfort is him – his lover – Damian Wayne. And, hurting him is the last, last, thing in the entire universe he wanted to do. He will protect him like no one else, even till death do them apart.

* * *

This is for fishfingersandjellybabies. Thank you for always providing great fanfictions for everyone! Although this is not much, I hope you will enjoy it. Also this is my apologies for not writing as much since university starts. I'm almost at the end of my semester, and its killing me.

Dami's 24


End file.
